


60 Barlyle Prompts/One Shots

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [8]
Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: My own take on @BuddysImplama ‘s‘Barlyle Prompts & One-Shots’





	1. Prompts

1\. "Please don't leave me."

2\. "Guess what I got!"

3\. "Why would you hide something like this from me?"

4\. "He's missing."

5\. "I still think about them. Every day."

6\. "You hurt me. And I don't think I can ever forgive that."

7\. "Did you...set your pants on fire?"

8\. "Ugh, can I open my eyes now?"

9\. "Don't you love me anymore?"

10\. "You're the ringmaster. Act like it."

11\. "But I lo—you know what? Forget it."

12\. "I saw you with her."

13\. "I'm fine."

14\. "I don't know if I can keep going without you."

15\. "I missed you. Where did you go?"

16\. "We absolutely do not need more elephants."

17\. "You know I can't swim."

18\. "Will you catch me if I fall?"

19\. "God, you're such a drama queen."

20\. "You saved me from myself."

21\. "Help me."

22\. "But what if I fail?"

23\. "Did you steal my {coat/hat}?"

24\. "Please don't shut me out."

25\. "That is, without a doubt, the worst idea I've ever heard."

26\. "Lie with me. Please?"

27\. "God, you're such a whore."

28\. "Why did you come back?"

29\. "Sometimes I see no point in living."

30\. "It's raining. What do we do now?"

31\. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

32\. "You don't talk about them much. Your parents."

33\. "You don't know what it's like to lose a child."

34\. "You're much too drunk to think clearly."

35\. "Because I care about you."

36\. "We can't, not here. They'll see us."

37\. "You saved my life / Thank you for saving my life."

38\. "I can defend myself."

39\. "I'm sorry. (For everything)."

40\. "Sorry, I - I thought you were Lettie."

41\. "You're so cute when you're mad."

42\. "How's the weather up there?"

43\. "You know, most couples who bathe together don't actually bathe."

44\. "Are you trying to kill us?"

45\. "Are you trying to hit on me?" OR "That is the worst pickup line I've ever heard."

46\. "Nice job, asshole."

47\. "Personally, I prefer Dr. Seuss over Shakespeare."

48\. "We're a circus full of freaks. So why do I feel so alone?"

49\. "Suck my dick." "That can be arranged."

50\. "I didn't take you as the quiet type."

51\. "When you're out there, your eyes light up. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

52\. "I don't know why you put up with me."

53\. "I hate it when you cry."

54\. "I'm sick, not dying."

55\. "I can't keep pretending I don't love you."

56\. "You're acting like I don't exist."

57\. "I thought you loved me. Clearly, I was wrong."

58\. "Can we get a {puppy/kitten}?"

59\. "You're the only person I know who cries during sex."

60\. "This {isn't/can't be} the end."

Fluff cuz I love it 

1B. “I’m in love with you, you know.”

2B. “Stop that! It tickles.”

3B. “I made this for you.”

4B. “Wow, you’re gorgeous.”

5B. “I’m going to marry you one day.”

6B. “Oh, just kiss me already.”

7B. “Mmm, keep doing that. Feels nice.”

8B. “You are my home.” / “I am home.”

9B. “Sh-sh. It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you.”

10B. “Let’s run away together.”

 

So here are all the prompts! Also I know some of them are smut and I’m not that good at writing that so they probably won’t happen or if they do then they will be written badly :)

Tell me in the comments which ones u want to me to first (I might even put two or more together? Idk yet!) 


	2. Lie with me. Please?

First chapter! Whoop whoop! Hope u enjoy it! 

Prompt - Lie with me. Please? 

* 

After the whole fire indecent, And when Phillip was aloud to leave the hospital (They could around a week ago but P.T. insisted on him staying a week, just in case) Phillip stayed at P.T.s as Charity had left him and Phillip didn’t have anywhere to go (Couldn’t go back to his parents, Couldn’t go back to the circus seen as it was now on the ground in pieces and dust) 

P.T. would sleep next to Phillip in the same bed as him for a while -Okay more like around 2 weeks but whatever - and Phillip had gotten so used to the mans body next to him, his arm around his waist and lightly kissing his cheek and jaw when he thought Phillip was asleep, that when it stopped, Phillip was saddened by it. 

No ones body next to his in his slumber. 

No ones arm around his waist when he was asleep. 

No one to kiss feather like kisses onto his face, which if anything woke him up even more. 

No one to save him from the fire. 

That fire that was in Phillips dreams, was getting bigger, nastier, Faster at lighting everything up with the orange flame. Including his friends, his family, and  _His_ P.T. 

* 

Phillips heard jerked slightly in his slumber, his eyebrows furrowing in fear. 

_The flames got bigger, scarier. Making figures out of its flames, making figures of the things he fears most._

_first, a Spider._

_Then, Hights._

_Then, his father, hitting him over and over and over._

_Then, a third person view of his father and the 16 year old Phillip._

_oh how he did look like a whimp. Just on the floor, taking in his beating for God knows what now._

_Then the younger Phillip changed, changed into someone else, someone who he had longed to be beside him in bed again. P.T._

_Then his fathers figure going back into orangey, Redie flames, P.T. Looking around. Searching for something._

_Or, Dream Phillip thought:_

_looking for him in the fire._

_Looking for him frantically._

_As if Phillip meant the world to him._

_To which, he did._

_Then, the flames towered over the now crying on the floor P.T. Barnum._

_Phillip blamed himself for being born for seeing that._

_As it could have been true._

_*_

~~~~P.T. walked past Phillip room. Yes it was now Phillips room as P.T. Barnum had said it and that makes it true. Somehow.

And watching Phillip for a moment, noticing how his hands were clenched into fists, noticing how his facial extensions looked.. someone scared. 

Terrified even! 

P.T. went closer towards Phillip, putting his warm hand onto Phillips colder one, the other one on his upper arm, shaking him slightly. 

“Hay Lip, you good?” He said quietly, not to scare the younger man “you looked scared and your hands were in fists” He smiled down at Phillip as he saw those baby blue eyes come into view, looking somewhat glassy. 

“Phin?” He said, his voice groggy, holding the older mans hand back, smiling as the warmth warmed him up. Wanting his whole body under P.T. The older mans hand running up and down his chest- for warmth, obviously. 

“Yes my love?” He said, flashing his biggest grin as Phillip got his other hand and patted the space next to him. 

“Lie with me. Please?” He said, his head deciding if had enough of being up and flopping back down to the pillow. 

“Anything for you my love” P.T. Did I fact get into bed next to him. And he did in fact warm Phillip up a lot.

Not like Phillip had thought would be nice which was a downside, but Phillip thought that cuddling was just as better. 

 


	3. Your so cute when you’re mad

 

Prompt- “Your so cute when you’re mad!” 

 

“Hay Phillip-“ 

“No.” 

“Oh come on Flip let me finish my-“ 

“No. I’m not in the mood P.T. Leave me alone.” Phillip hid under the covers, groaning as he felt the bed dip slightly, indicating P.T. Was sat next to him on the bed. 

“Oh Liiiip! Your a Joy Kill! Besides it like, 1 Pm and your still not up! I have an amazing idea which you will love!” P.T. Grabbed into Phillips covered arm and shook him, grinning. 

“Fuck off.. I’m trying to sleep!” He pulled his arm out of P.T.s grip, groaning again in announce. 

“Aww Lip, your so cute when your mad!” He pulled down the bed covers, cupped Phillip cheek and made him look towards him, tapping the end of his nose, making a little ‘boop’ noise, grinning like the big child he really was.

”Your annoying, you know that?” He said, but couldn’t fight the grin that pulled at his lips. 

“Yep! And you sleep forever, we all have our flaws! Not get your fine ass up and out of bed! Show tonight, remeberrrr?” He sat up and pulled at his arm, making him sit up. 

“Yes yes I remember, you big child.” He mumbled the last part, but it didn’t go u heard by P.T. 

“Oh really? I’m a big child now am I?” He grinned at Phillip, lifting his arms up slightly and wriggling his fingers. 

“P.T. Don’t you dare.” He tried to hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips, his face growing panicked. 

“Hmm.. I dare!” He lunges forward, towards Phillip who ducked out of the way, P.T. Now at the lower hand. 

Phillip quickly turned P.T. around so he was on his back and grinned at him, he was grinning still, slight panic on his face, knowing what was about to happen. 

“Gotcha!” Phillip said, digging his tickling fingers into P.T.s ribs, making the older man laugh loudly. 

“No!! Not fair!” P.T. Said between laughs, his hands trying to swat away Phillips tickling hands. 

“This is what you get for waking me up!” He grins, loving his boyfriends laugh. “This is payback!” Phillip laughed evilly. 

“No!!! Phillip! Stop I can’t breathe!” He shouted/laughed, losing breath quickly. 

Phillip stopped a few seconds after he shouted, grinning down  at the older man as he caught his breath. 

“Your fine ass better know how to run, Carlyle” P.T. grinned at him, Phillip running away and P.T. Following him. 

 

Lets just say, if anyone asked them who was more ticklish, they would have an argument about it. 

Whichh would end up in giggles and laughs. 

 

 


	4. Hmm, keep doing that, feels nice

Phillip watched his sleeping bpyfriend, who’s head was on his lap in a, what Phillip hoped, peaceful sleep. Phillips legs were numb but he wouldn’t bare to move them and wake up his boyfriend from his well needed rest. 

It had been very stressful in the circus lately, especially for P.T. There were more and more protestors everyday. Saying worst things everyday. And plus, now that summer has finally come, more and more people were coming, risking more work to be done, more people to satisfy and risk people getting hurt by the protesters. So P.T. And everyone else had to work extra hard on the shows and keeping the protesters away. 

Little did Phillip know, whilst in this own world, his hand had drifted into P.T.s hair, scratching at his scalp lightly so it didn’t hurt. 

A soft little moan of pleasure brought Phillip out of his trance. He looked down to see that P.T. Was still half asleep but also awake. Phillip saw his hand and retracted it away, embarrassed. 

Only to earn a whine in response. “Hmm. Keep doing that. Feels nice” P.T. Said sleepily. 

“Whatever you want, ringmaster” he grinned slightly, already knowing that P.T. probably had his smug little smirk he always did just to be cute. 

“So your the one who gives nicknames now? I see how you have changed the tables here” P.T. Says, chuckling. 

“Oh, go back to sleep” Phillip grinned back, scratching P.T.s scalp again. 

P.T. did just that. 

 

 


	5. You know I cant swim

“Phillip wake up! I got a surprise for you!” P.T. grinned down at his boyfriend, who was now waking up. 

“Fuck off, P.T. Can’t I have a lie in at least once?” Phillip questioned sleepily, looking up at his boyfriend, now seeing the position they were in. 

P.T.s hands were on each side of Phillips face, their noses almost touching. P.T.s legs were tangled with Phillips own, under the covers. 

“Yeah but not right now! Come on! You will love me 10 times as more if you get your fine ass out of bed!” P.T.s hand went onto Phillips side, squeezing him there to wake him up. Phillip yelped and pulled P.T.s hand off of his side, glaring up at the older man. 

“I don’t know why I agreed to be with you” he said sleepily, not meaning it one bit. 

“Because you love me! Now come on Lip!” He tugged at the younger mans pyjama top, brightly smiling as always. “Or I will pick you up and throw you in the pool!” He smirked, knowing that his boyfriend couldn’t swim. Slightly panic gripped at Phillips face. 

“You know I can’t swim. That would be murder if I died” Which was true. Damn he got u good there Phineas. 

“Fine by me then. You obviously didn’t want your stack of pancakes I made all by my self” He says, picking the younger man up bridal style and down the steps. 

“Phin! What the hell are you doing? If we fall we are going to both die!” He shouted at his lover, gripping his shoulders so hard it might leave a bruise. 

“Relax babe, I got you until you don’t want me too” Phillip smiles at the comment, all thoughts of him about to die, gone. 

 

P.T. did throw Phillip in the pool after they ate and let their food digest. 

Lets say that Phillip is probably still chasing P.T. Right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I will try to post weekly or something idk, but this is my take on BuddyImplama ‘s 60 prompts thingy so yeah!


End file.
